Lennon/McCartney
Lennon/McCartney fue un dúo de compositores integrada por John Lennon y Paul McCartney que incluía las canciones compuestas por ambos, pero también las que cada uno escribía por separado. La gran mayoría de las canciones de The Beatles fueron compuestas por este dúo. Además, escribieron canciones para otros artistas. Trabajo en equipo thumb|La dupla Lennon/McCartney comenzó en la casa de Paul McCartney Los ídolos musicales de Lennon y McCartney fueron los Drifters, Elvis Presley y Buddy Holly. Ellos aprendieron a tocar muchas de sus canciones e imitaron su sonido.Spitz, págs. 131-132 Sus primeras composiciones fueron realizadas en la casa de McCartney (20 Forthlin Road), en la casa de Mimi –la tía de Lennon– en 251 Menlove Avenue, o en el Liverpool Institute.Miles, pág. 34 Ellos solían invitar amigos como George Harrison, Nigel Whalley, Barbara Baker y los compañeros de la escuela de arte de Lennon a escuchar las actuaciones de sus temas. Aunque se cree que cada uno de ellos componía las canciones por su lado y simplemente lo acreditaba a la dupla, era extraño que una canción se completara sin la participación de ambos. Muchas veces, uno de ellos hacía los primeros bosquejos de una idea (o fragmentos de una canción) para que el otro lo terminara o mejorara. En algunas ocasiones, dos partes o ideas que fueron creadas de forma individual se combinaban en una única canción. Por ejemplo, era común que uno de ellos creara un middle-eight o puente y lo agregara a las estrofas y estribillo del otro. Lennon llamaba a esto "escribir cara a cara"Miles, pág. 107 y "jugar en las narices del otro".Spitz, pág. 133 Ambos compusieron juntos entre 1958 y 1969. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, las canciones mostraban cada vez más la impronta de uno, mientras que el otro colaboraba con algunos versos o un acorde alternativo. "A Day in the Life" es un ejemplo de una de las canciones de The Beatles que tiene una gran participación de Lennon, en la que un fragmento hecho por McCartney ("Woke up, fell out of bed...") fue agregada en el medio de la composición de Lennon ("I read the news today, oh boy..."). En una entrevista para la revista Playboy en 1980, Lennon dijo: "Uno podría decir que él (McCartney) proveía luminosidad u optimismo, mientras que yo siempre iba a la tristeza, la discordia o un costado más bien depresivo. Durante un tiempo, yo pensaba que no escribía melodías, que Paul lo hacía y yo sólo escribía Rock'n Roll directo y a los gritos. Pero, por supuesto, cuando pienso sobre mis propias canciones –"In My Life"– o en alguno de los primeros temas –"This Boy"–, yo escribía melodías con lo mejor de ellas... Entonces, otra vez, yo solía ser el que se daba cuenta dónde ir con una canción, una historia que comenzaba Paul. En muchas canciones, lo mío era el middle eight, el puente". La acreditación Lennon y McCartney comenzaron a escribir canciones incluso antes de The Beatles. Lennon sugirió que todas las canciones compuestas por al menos uno de ellos (ya sea las escritas individualmente por uno o aquellas en las que los dos trabajaron) debían ser acreditadas a ambos. Esto fue para simular la famliaridad de la dupla Leiber/Stoller. Entre enero de 1962 y diciembre de 1969, casi todos los temas de ellos fueron acreditadas a Lennon/McCartney. Sin embargo, las siguientes canciones creadas en ese período no fueron registradas en la dupla: "Woman" (1966 por McCartney, no confundir con "Woman" de Lennon), el soundtrack The Family Way (McCartney, 1966), "Catcall" (McCartney, 1967), "Penina" (McCartney, 1969), "Cold Turkey" (Lennon, 1969) y "Come And Get It" (McCartney, 1969). Existió un desacuerdo entre los dos ex Beatles por la autoría de tres temas: "In My Life", "Eleanor Rigby" y "Ticket To Ride".Miles, pág. 277 Pese a que Lennon afirmó que McCartney ayudó sólo en el middle eight de "In My Life",Miles, pág. 278 McCartney reclama que escribió toda la melodía inspirándose en dos canciones de Smokey Robinson: "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" y "The Tears Of a Clown". Por otra parte, McCartney manifestó que escribió "Eleanor Rigby" en un piano recto en la sala de música de los Asher en Wimpole StreetMiles, pág. 281 y después lo tocó para Donovan antes de terminar el tema, algo que el cantautor escocés confirmó.Miles, pág. 282 En 1972, Lennon declaró que compuso el 70% de la letra de "Eleanor Rigby",Miles, pág. 283 pero el amigo de la infancia de Lennon, Peter Shotton, afirmó que su contribución fue "absolutamente nula".Miles, pág. 284 Al respecto, los conocedores del tema coinciden en asignarle el crédito de "In My Life" principalmente a Lennon y "Eleanor Rigby" para McCartney, pero que ninguna canción fue escrita sólo por uno de ellos. Controversias thumb|John Lennon, autor de "Give Peace a Chance", acreditó la canción a Lennon/McCartney. La naturaleza y el orden de facturación del crédito fue una ocasional fuente de controversias. Cuando McCartney lanzó su álbum solista en vivo, Wings Over America en 1976, las cinco canciones de The Beatles que se incluyeron figuraban como "McCartney/Lennon". Por esto, Yoko Ono se quejó públicamente al respecto, pero su esposo no hizo ninguna objeción. Cuando la compilación póstuma de los hits solistas de John Lennon, Lennon Legend: The Very Best of John Lennon, salió en 1997, la canción de Lennon/McCartney "Give Peace a Chance" apareció como compuesta solamente por Lennon. Pese a que sí fue escrita por él, fue en el período en el que todas las canciones debían acreditarse a los dos. Lennon señaló que decidió compartir el crédito con su compañero por "sentirse culpable"Sheff, págs. 214-215 A finales de la década de 1990, Paul McCartney y Yoko Ono estuvieron en una disputa por la autoría de algunos temas de The Beatles. El ex Beatle quería que"Yesterday" estuviera acreditada a "Paul McCartney and John Lennon". McCartney resaltaba que él y Lennon habían acordado en que los créditos podían invertirse si alguno de ellos quería en cualquier versión futura. Sin embargo, desistió de la idea más tarde. En febrero de 2005, McCartney aclaró: "Es algo que ya no me causa problemas". Participación de otros compositores Existen canciones de The Beatles de que fueron acreditadas por Lennon/McCartney y otros autores. "What Goes On" fue registrada como "Lennon/McCartney/Starkey" (Ringo Starr). Asimismo, "Flying" y "Dig It", más las versiones Beatles de "Free as a Bird" y "Real Love" fueron acreditadas a "Lennon/McCartney/Harrison/Starkey". Las versiones en alemán de "I Want to Hold Your Hand" y "She Loves You" también fueron acreditadas por otros compositores que realizaron la traducción: "Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand" fue registrada a "Lennon/McCartney/Nicholas/Heller" y "Sie Liebt Dich", a "Lennon/McCartney/Nicholas/Montague". Canciones fuera de The Beatles En los años 60, varias canciones de Lennon/McCartney fueron interpretados por otros artistas, especialmente los que trabajaban con Brian Epstein, ya que grabar una canción escrita por el dúo ayudaba a la carrera de nuevos artistas. Los Beatles grabaron versiones de algunos de estos temas, pero una parte de ellos no salieron hasta después de su separación, en compilaciones como Live at the BBC y The Beatles Anthology. * The Rolling Stones — "I Wanna Be Your Man" (1963) UK #12; lanzado antes del LP With The Beatles * Billy J. Kramer and the Dakotas — "I'll Be On My Way" (1963) (Lado B), "Bad To Me" (1963) UK #1, "I'll Keep You Satisfied" (1963) UK #4, "From A Window" (1964) UK #10 * Tommy Quickly — "Tip of My Tongue" (1963) (no apareció en las listas de éxitos) * The Fourmost — "Hello Little Girl" (1963) UK #9, "I'm In Love" (1963) UK #17 * Cilla Black — "Love of the Loved" (1963) UK #35, "It's For You" (1964) UK #7, "Step Inside Love" (1968) UK #8 * The Strangers with Mike Shannon — "One And One Is Two" (1964) (no apareció en las listas de éxitos) * Peter & Gordon — "A World Without Love" (1964) UK #1, "Nobody I Know" (1964) UK #10, "I Don't Want To See You Again" (1964) (no apareció en las listas de éxitos), "Woman" (McCartney, 1966) UK #28 * The Applejacks — "Like Dreamers Do" (1964) UK #20 * P.J. Proby — "That Means a Lot" (1965) UK #30 * John Foster & Sons Ltd Black Dyke Mills Band — "Thingumybob" (1968) (no apareció en las listas de éxitos) * Mary Hopkin — "Goodbye" (McCartney, 1969) UK #2 McCartney compuso la canción "Woman" para Peter and Gordon (no confundir con "Woman", de Lennon, lanzado en 1980) y, en un esfuerzo para ver si uno de sus sencillos iba a tener éxito sin el rótulo "Lennon/McCartney", el tema fue acreditado al seudónimo "Bernard Webb" (pero, en los discos estadounidenses, aparece "A. Smith"). Referencias Bibliografía * * * Enlaces externos * Songs The Beatles didn't do (en inglés) * The Lennon-McCartney Songwriting Partnership (en inglés) * Reference Library: Songs The Beatles Gave Away (en inglés) * Página Web De The Beatles (En español) Véase también * Lista de canciones de The Beatles y sus compositores * John Lennon * Paul McCartney Category:John Lennon Category:Paul McCartney Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:John Lennon Categoría:Paul McCartney